Sex you up
by AquaFeather
Summary: „I'm going now, you two wait for me and don't do anything silly." And that was when it striked to Larissa that she was going to be alone with Sting for the next few minutes. Could that go well? „Nothing silly? I'm wondering what she meant with that…" Sting X OC


First story on fanfiction! I have a lot more in store if you like my work :)

There are three OCs you need to know: Larissa, a fire mage, and her two best friends Melanie, a water mage, and Katharina (Kaddy), who uses plant magic. All members of Fairy Tail of course!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept my own characters and the plot!

And now enjoy reading :)

* * *

„Flame Wall! Damn it, just go away!" Larissa shouted at her pursuers and kept on running through the forest. Why was she so dumb to challenge 10 wolves on her own? The wild animals growled dangerously as they continued to chase the fire mage. Larissa missed a huge root and fell to the ground. Ignoring the pain in her ankle she quickly got up again – if she wouldn't keep on running her ankle would be her smallest problem. But the short moment of her carelessness should be her end. The redhead stood still as the wolves managed to close in on her. On her right side, her left side, in front and behind of her – she was completly surrounded by dangerous predators with sharp teeth showing. They looked hungry. Larissa sent a prayer to god. Without a miracle it would be the end of her…

How did it come to this situation? Larissa and her best friends Melanie and Kaddy wanted to go on a mission to earn a little money for their rent. Their last mission where only the three of them were together had been a long time ago, so they decided to take a not too difficult request which they could handle alone. In the end they decided on a request of a small village with a forest close-by. They complained about a beasttamer who used his wolves to steal animals of the farmers and brought danger to the residents. The village was located not too far from Magnolia.

As soon as they reached their client a message hit his office that the wanted beasttamer was just seen in front of the village's main entrance. The friends immediatly ran to the entrance and came face to face with their enemy. And that is where Larissa's precarious situation started: While the beasttamer called his wolves for support the redhead decided to lure them into the forest so that Melanie and Kaddy could get rid of their target. The other two mages agreed to her plan. No one of them could have known that there were even more wolves inside of the forest who waited for some new and fresh bait to still their hunger. And that is how Larissa's life found a short and painful end-

-If there hadn't been two dragons who fell from the sky and saved the fire mage's life in the last moment. Larissa had her eyes shut tight when the wolves attacked and was surprised that there were no sharp teeth which penetrated her skin but two strong arms who held her safely against a broad chest. The fire mage openend her eyes carefully and saw none other than Sting Eucliffe, Light Dragon Slayer, Guildmaster of Sabertooth and her hopeless crush. Sting lowered his head and gave Larissa one of his wide smirks.

„We came to your rescue, princess!"

Larissa's heart skipped a beat. She stared at Sting's face until a loud roar resounded behind them.

„Save your romantic reunion for later and help me getting rid of these stupid dogs!", Rogue Cheney cursed angrily.

„Calm down Rogue, they are little dogs and we are dragons", Sting answered and moved Larissa so that he could carry her on his back. „Hold unto me tight while I teach these animals some manners!"

Larissa nodded and slid her arms around his neck. Her legs clutched his sides as he started to move with her. A smile crept on her face as she watched Sting fighting one wolf after another. Every time she was in danger or was feeling bad Sting suddenly appeared and managed to make her smile again. Larissa didn't know how he was able to do that but as long as he didn't stop she was okay with it.

After fifteen minutes the wolves gave up and disappeared with a sad look on their faces. Neither Sting nor Rogue wanted to seriously harm the innocent animals – after all they were wild animals as well in some points who needed to follow their instincts once in a while. As long as the wolves learned their lesson they should be allowed to run away and live on.

The twin dragons triumphantly clapped hands and smirked over their victory. Then Larissa started to talk.

„Thank you very much for rescuing me. How did you know where I was?"

„We were wandering around the village by coincidence and heard the ruckus in front of the main gate. As we arrived there Melanie and Kaddy fought against some strange guy and said you were busy with the wolves in the forest", Sting explained and sat on the ground to let Larissa down.

„Actually we wanted to leave the situation to you but then Sting said he heard you scream and ran off into the forest. Before I could do something this idiot was gone, I had to follow him and in the end we came in just the right moment."

Larissa looked into Sting's face and saw a light pink on his cheeks. He heard her scream and Rogue didn't? „Why did only you hear me?"

Sting turned his head so that Larissa couldn't see his blushing face. „I think Rogue has to wash his ears if he isn't able to hear such a loud scream…"

„Me, washing my ears?! You are the one who should take more time for his hygie- whatever. I don't want to go mad."

Larissa chuckled because of the little fight of the two dragons and tried to stand up. As she took a step forward a terrible ache surged from her ankle through her leg and made her loose her footing and fall forward. Sting reacted quickly and caught the fire mage before she could hurt herself even more.

„Hey, careful! Are you hurt?", Sting asked with worry on his face after he let Larissa down carefully. The redhead stretched her leg, felt it down with her hands and winced as she touched her aching ankle. Rogue kneeled down next to her and analysed her injury. „What happened?"

„I tripped on a root while running away and twisted my ankle somehow… but I didn't have time to look at it because the wolves were catching up on me. So I just stood up and continued to run."

Sting sat silently next to the injured mage as Rogue lightly touched Larissa's ankle. The redhead winced again and tried to hold in her groans. Then the Shadow Dragon let go of her foot and looked at her. „That doesn't look good. The bone isn't broken but I think you've torn your ankle ligaments. It hurts even more than a bone fracture, that's why you're in pain. You shouldn't walk for now and we have to bring you to Melanie so that she can heal your foot. Sting, come on, carry your princess to her own private healer."

„You don't have to say that twice! You've heard what the doctor said, come into my arms princess." Sting smirked and winked at the mage. Larissa blushed hard while Sting suddenly catched her and carried her princess style. She was pushed safely against his chest. Larissa tried to free herself but Sting ignored her and kept on following Rogue, who was already searching for a way out of the forest.

„Sting could you please carry me someway else? On your back like when you where fighting."

„But that's the way you carry a princess!"

„Could you _please_ stop calling me a princess?!"

„Haha!"

After five minutes Larissa stopped to protest and accepted her fate. Why not let yourself get carried by Sting Eucliffe on his own hands? With every further step they took the redhead observed one little detail of the Light Dragon after the other. Sting was so fixated on Rogue that he didn't notice Larissa's stare – which was good for her. That way she could look at him some more.

The fire mage observed Sting's scar on his temple. She didn't knew up until now where he got it from. Larissa decided to ask him someday, but for now it was enough to memorize his scar. It started on the side of his forehead and reached down across his eyebrow and only a couple of millimeters away from his right eye. Larissa was sure that Sting has had a lot of luck that the attack missed his eye or perhaps he would have lost one. One of these incredible blue-purplish eyes… The fire mage had thought much about the real color of Sting's eyes. On first sight they looked purple, but the longer you look at them the more blue appears and make his eyes look like a dark, deep ocean. It's like a combination of both colors. And every time the light falls on his face these self-conscious eyes shimmer in a different light.

Light, that's what forms a Light Dragon like Sting. His skin is toned flawlessly and matches his sunny blond hair in a perfect way. Larissa noticed how silky Sting's hair seemed to be on closer inspection. It looked so soft and she wondered if it felt that way as well. Her gaze dropped a little and came to rest upon his lips. Never did she had the chance to look at them in detail and now, at the very first glance, she ended up in her own dream world. Sting's lips looked so sensual. Not everybody would notice this aspect because of his constant smirk but right now his face was completly relaxed and he hasn't spoken for a while. The way his lips were slightly opened made Larissa's body temperature rise. His lips had a strong color, they were not really pink because of his darker complexion but they were formed so smoothly that nearly every woman would long to kiss him. Larissa felt an urge to lean forward and do exactly that – but her sanity was stronger. To not longer question herself how his lips would feel on her own she threw her arms around Sting's neck and burried her face in his chest. She didn't want him to see how much he affected her without even doing anything. And while Larissa felt completly secure in his arms she realized that Sting didn't only had a handsome face that could equal most models, his smell was too damn alluring as well. How could she ever resist this temptation?

Finally they reached the village's entrance and were welcomed by two worried mages. „Lari! What happened?"

The twin dragons explained the situation. Rogue took the defeated beasttamer and helped Kaddy to carry him to their client while Sting, Larissa and Melanie searched for a good place at the nearby lake. Melanie dipped her hands in the water to gather some more power. Sting took a seat on a boulder with Larissa still in his arms and sat her on his lap. The redhead was turned to the direction of her best friend in front of her.

„Sting, my butt isn't hurt, I can sit on my own."

„I just sat down, stop protesting and let me rest for a while here…"

„Are you really able to rest with such a weight on your lap?"

„Weight? I can hardly feel you, princess", Sting smirked and snaked his arms around her body. „Mh you really _are_ here…"

„Sting stop it!", Larissa complained and tried to loosen his tight grip until she felt Melanie's cold hands on her bare ankle. She didn't even notice when her friend took off her shoe because of Sting.

„Melanie you're hanging around Gray too much, your hands feel like ice", the fire mage whined and tried to concentrate on something else than the pain.

„Be quiet, you know my hands are always cold. And now sit still so I can heal you." In the next moment Larissa felt her friend's magic slowly creeping up her injured skin and wrapping around her aching ankle. The redhead sensed a pleasurable feeling flowing from her foot through her entire body. Healing magic really was fascinating and Larissa noticed every time how much the water matched her best friend. A smile adorned the faces of both women – until Sting destroyed the harmonic atmosphere.

„Wow I would've never thought that I would end up in a situation like that! A hot woman on my lap, another beauty kneeling in front of me? Where's Kaddy, she could join us!"

„STING!", Larissa shouted and shoved her elbow in his side. Sting winced as he felt the air being pressed out of his lungs. Melanie only laughed and kept on concentrating on her magic.

„Ouch, I was just joking… for a princess you sure are strong…"

„I said stop calling me a princess!"

„Okay, okay!"

Melanie grinned because of the little fight of her friend and Sting. It was obvious that both of them had feelings for each other, they were just too blind to realize it. But maybe they would make a step forward soon – the water mage didn't knew why but she had a feeling they would.

Larissa tried to calm down and concentrate on her friend's hands once again but her strike to Sting's side had shaken her body too much. Although the healing water worked its magic on her ankle she only felt the pain. Sting noticed Larissa's situation as well. He felt how her body tensed up and he could see the pain on her face. He tried to think of a way to ease her suffering… and found the perfect solution.

Larissa's thoughts were instantly mixed up as she felt Sting's strong arm around her body again. His hand rested firmly on her abdomen. The fire mage couldn't stop the heat rushing to her head when she saw Sting's hand between her belly button and her most private area. She tried to fight against the grip but Sting increased the pressure of his hand on her body. The new feeling was strangely pleasurable and had her still in no time. This simple touch and he had her completly wrapped around his finger. Larissa felt a spark of lust raging through her body and she cursed herself for it. How could only one touch of him make her feel this helpless and good at the same time? Suddenly there was Sting again, dazed all of her senses and she couldn't do a thing about it. Why did this idiot have such an impact on her?

The redhead didn't notice how Melanie took her hands off of her ankle and stood up. Not till the water mage called her name. Larissa snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to her friend.

„E-Eeh, what?"

„I said that we are done here for now. I'm going back to the village to fetch some bandages but your ankle is fine again. You should stay here and it would be best if you didn't walk too much for the next few days."

„O-Okay, thanks…"

„No problem, that's what I'm there for! I'm going now, you two wait for me and don't do anything silly", the water mage said with a wink and walked back to the village entrance. And that was when it striked to Larissa that she was going to be alone with Sting for the next few minutes. Could that go well?

„Nothing silly? I'm wondering what she meant with that…", Sting whispered into Larissa's ear which sent the redhead back to her current situation. She still sat on Sting's lap, her back pressed against his chest, her butt nestled perfectly against his loins and her right, injured leg was hanging over Sting's right leg as her left one stood between his. She didn't realize this whole time that she had his leg in between hers?! Again Larissa felt the heat spreading through her body and she hoped that Sting wouldn't notice it.

Of course did Sting notice what happened to Larissa's body. He was a dragon, all of his senses were sharper than the ones of a normal human. He could feel the heat of her body, hear her erratic breathing and fast heartbeat. If he concentrated enough he was sure he could smell her hormones – and she wasn't the only one whose hormones started to act up. Sting as well was getting hot now. And he wouldn't miss this chance to take things with Larissa a step further.

„I-I don't know… Melanie says a lot crazy stuff, m-maybe we shouldn't listen to her…"

„He, perhaps you're right… but I really am wondering if she meant _this _with silly…", Sting whispered into Larissa's ear for the second time and made sure that she could feel his breath on her skin. Then he let his hand that still rested on her abdomen travel down her sides until he reached her thigh. From there he slid his hand between her thighs and let it crawl slowly more towards his direction. Sting heard Larissa gasp. Although her mind still struggled against Sting, her body already gave up.

„Th-Then you have to a-ask her…", Larissa answered quietly and turned her face to the lake next to them. She didn't want Sting to see her red face. But her movement made things a lot easier for Sting – because now she was in the perfect situation so that he could kiss her neck and shoulder.

„Unfortunately I don't know what she meant until she comes back…", Sting whispered with a low and seductive voice, leaned forward and let his lips softly touch her skin. „That's why nothing can stop me to do this now…"

Before Larissa could ask what he meant she felt his lips pressed more firmly against her neck. Delicate kisses covered her skin and let her sigh in pleasure. The erotic atmosphere seemed to disappear again until Sting risked to go another step further. Larissa's eyes shot open as she felt the Light Dragon's hand between her legs now pressing directly to her core.

„S-Sting!", the redhead gasped surprised and she couldn't keep her body from jerking back – which led to a reaction she didn't expect as well. Because of the close contact of their bodies Larissa's butt rubbed against the front of Sting's pants. Sting couldn't stop a low moan escaping his throat. He was surprised as well but now he had an even better idea.

Larissa's red face went a shade darker as she heard Sting's soft moan next to her ear. She felt how her sanity left her and created more place for her increasing lust. She lost all of her inhibitons as Sting's leg twitched upwards and lightly rubbed against her private area. Larissa moved her butt again but this time with a more sensual roll of her hips, which was rewarded with another rub of his thigh between her legs. Sting's free arm reached around her waist, pulled Larissa even more against his body and his hand put the same pressure on her womanhood like earlier on her abdomen. Larissa escaped a moan as Sting's fingers pressed on her clit. She wanted to feel more of his touches, more of this wonderful hand between her legs. The redhead put more power in her movements, rubbed even stronger against Sting's front until she could feel something hard pressing against her butt. Sting raised his leg and stood on his tiptoes to apply even more pressure between Larissa's legs. The fire mage's body rocked back and forth. Every time she rubbed over Sting's hard-on a moan escaped the dragon's mouth only to be followed by a moan of herself when she rubbed against his leg. Their little game continued until Sting needed more of Larissa. His arm released her waist and moved up to Larissa's face. He cupped her cheek with his hand and turned her face towards his. Both of their breaths caught up in their throats.

Their faces have never been so close to each other. Without really noticing their bodies stopped with their movements. Everything was silent, only their quick breathing could be heard. The two mages stared into each others lust-filled eyes. They didn't want to move. Until Larissa's eyes sank down to Sting's lips for only a second before they looked up again. Sting realized what she wanted him to do, slowly closed his eyes and leaned forward. Larissa couldn't keep her eyes opened any longer and she could feel his breath on her lips. Then she felt heat radiating off his lips only a few inches away from hers. They were so incredibly close. Finally she would know how his lips felt on he-

„Laaariiiiii, we are baaack! How are you feeling?", Kaddy suddenly shouted. Her words let Sting and Larissa jump apart. Their faces heated up and they tried to get as much space between them as possible. An excited Kaddy came running towards them, followed by Rogue and Melanie who were way calmer. Kaddy hugged Larissa shortly and looked down to inspect her injured foot.

„Melanie did a good job again, it's not even blue anymore!"

„Y-Y-Yes she did…"

Melanie kneeled down in front of Larissa to bandage up her foot. Sting carefully removed his hand from Larissa's private area and lowered his leg again but the movement let him feel his erection pressing against his pants. Melanie wanted to help Larissa to a standing position just as Sting threw his arms around Larissa's body again.

„I-I think I should carry Larissa! You just healed her, she should let her foot rest a little more!"

Melanie shrugged and agreed that it would be better if Larissa didn't walk for now. Only Larissa whispered angrily at Sting.

„Why are you still holding onto me?!"

„Are you kidding me?! Do you really think that I'm going to stand up with this enormous boner in my pants so that everbody can see it?"

Larissa's face went red as a tomato as she promptly noticed the hardness at her butt again. She slowly nodded and let herself be lifted into Sting's arms as he stood up with her. He held the fire mage purposely lower than normal so that the others couldn't see his crotch too well. And like that the group made their way back to Magnolia – this time together with Sting and Rogue because the twin dragons already finished their business in the village.

„_Boner?"_, Rogue thought with a surprised look on his face. His good dragon hearing had catched up on Sting's and Larissa's whispered words. And in fact on further observation he managed to see the bulge in Sting's pants. A smirk crept on his face which didn't stay unnoticed of Melanie.

„Hey Rogue, I want to know what's up too!", she whispered to the Shadow Dragon who leaned down to the water mage to tell her what he knew. Melanie's eyes widened as she also saw Sting's little problem between his legs.

„Rawr…", she said with a grin on her face and she already looked forward to her talk with Larissa later that day. She knew that something was going to happen. Sting and Larissa walked in front of their two knowing friends and couldn't guess that they would both have to answer a few questions that night. Only Kaddy walked with a little jump in her steps in front of the group, happily singing and leaving magical flowers on her way every time her feet hit the ground.


End file.
